Ever Changing Spies
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: Sequel to "Gallagher Academy is Changed Forever". I'm not going to give away too many details, but it's going to be filled with love, loss, and betrayal. Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls series and the characters. I own nothing but my own ideas and concepts and OC's if I make them. T-rated for swearing.


**Chapter 1**

**- Cammie -**

The only scenery I could see for the past fifteen minutes were trees and trees… and trees. I had to hold onto the dashboard to keep from bouncing off my seat. Literally. Joe had gone off-road through a forest. He insisted that we were almost there. Still, I could only see more trees. There was no house or cabin or _anything_.

I didn't want to be a pain and ask when we were going to be there, but after such a long drive – he insisted that I was in too much danger to go on an airplane – and adding this off-road driving into the mix, I was getting tired and annoyed.

A bump sent me colliding against the door with a soft groan. I glared at Joe, but he just stared forward. His expression was serious, but his posture was relaxed. Messy hair, buttons loosened on his button down shirt so it wasn't buttoned right to the top, and driving with one hand. You would think that he would need both hands to do this, especially since we weren't on the road, but then again this was Joe Solomon we were talking about.

I opened my mouth to ask when we would get there, but then my eyes snapped to a small clearing. In that clearing was a sparkling lake and a cabin. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either.

"I have a surprise for you inside." Joe told me. He got out of went to the back, taking two suitcases out, one mine and one his. "Go on in, I'll be right there."

I nodded and walked to the cabin, pushing open the door slowly. I was surprised that it wasn't at least locked. Then again, anyone who would come out this far could only be a spy and could pick the lock within a matter of seconds.

As soon as I stepped inside, I knew something was wrong. The lights were on and I could hear someone in one room over. I looked over my shoulder at Joe, but he was on the phone and was glaring at nothing particular. My gaze snapped from the doorway to the next room. From where I stood I could see a counter, as well as some cupboards. I guessed it was the kitchen, but there was only one way to know for sure.

I looked around the room I was currently in, for anything to use against the intruder. There was a couch – so not happening – and a TV and a table. It was a small room. Then again, not many people came here. There was absolutely nothing I could use.

I quietly walked toward the kitchen, readying myself for anything. I expected a bulky, tall man. Someone who could use brute force as an advantage over me. Or maybe the stealthier, lean kind of man. Maybe he would have a gun.

I stepped into the kitchen, but I couldn't see anyone. It was just a plain kitchen with basic appliances. There was no sign of an intruder. That was what I thought, well, until I saw a cupboard slightly ajar.

Slowly, I ventured further into the kitchen. My heart sped up, but I kept my breathing even. I couldn't have the intruder knowing they had me scared. It was the one thing I refused to let happen. I listened to my senses and my gut as I stepped a few more steps inside. Still no sign of anyone.

I relaxed a bit and checked possible places they could have been hiding. My mind told me that it was my imagination but my gut told me otherwise. I always listened to my gut.

Just then, I felt hands brush my hips. I spun around, gaining momentum as I brought my elbow and connected it with something hard. A chin. Before I could even see who it was, I kneed them in the groin and landed a punch at their torso. I was met with a solid chest, one of a male.

"Shit, Gallagher Girl," a familiar voice groaned, just before my wrists were caught in one hand. I stared up at the brown-haired, green-eyed boy in front of me. I pulled my wrists free from his grasp, realizing how much damage I put on him. A soft laugh left my lips, but I found that a laugh also came from the other side of the room.

I looked and saw Joe leaning there, against the doorway. He looked between the two of us with an emotionless mask, but amusement danced in his eyes.

"It seems," he said slowly, "that Cammie was the one giving out the surprise."

Zach gave out a pained laughed, but then he winked at me and said, "Oh, this is so on."

"Oh, is the little boy upset that he didn't scare me?" I asked, pushing the patronizing tone into my voice. I stole his smirk.

"Oh, on the contrary, I know I scared you. You should have seen how fast you spun around and beat into me. You were terrified." Zach took his smirk back, as it slowly faded from my lips.

"Reflexes, Zach. Reflexes. I wasn't scared." I insisted. Yet my heart was still beating so quickly. This time I wasn't sure if it was because he scared me. I looked my gorgeous boyfriend over and smiled. No. There was a different reason. "But I suppose you can get a constellation prize."

His eyes lit up and a mischievous smile filled his very kissable lips. I began feeling drawn to them, but I stayed where I was. My eyes flickered to Joe once, and then Zach's shoulders slumped. He frowned but I could see understanding in his eyes. He knew we couldn't do anything now.

"This was your surprise?" I asked Joe, smiling.

"One of them," he said. One of them? Oh, now this was going to be interesting. Especially when I saw a smile tugging at his lips. Joe Solomon rarely gave away hints as to what he was feeling. A smile or laugh – which I already got from him – was hard to get.

This was only the beginning and I was already interested. Still, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ Zach was here.

* * *

**I know it has been a really long wait since this story's prequel : Gallagher Academy is Changed Forever. I'm sorry about that. I forgot that I was going to do a sequel, and when I remembered (about a month or two ago) I had no ide for what it could be about. I finally got a base. Well, I think I do. I'm still not entirely sure what's going to happen. Let's just see where it leads us, okay?**

**Let me know what you guys think. You know I love to hear your opinions :)**

**- cammieXzach9900**


End file.
